Episode 7: The man who doesn't remember her
Episode:7 '"The man who dosen't remember her" ' is the seventh episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is the anime adaptaion of the superhit Korean drama Winter Sonata. Short Summary Yoo-jin and Min-Hyeong go to a ski resort for inspection. Then they go to inspect a restaurant at the peak but a blizzard hinders them from getting down. Meanwhile Che-Lin and Sang-Hyeok make their way to the resort, worried about the two of them. The episode ends with Min-Hyeong saving Yoo-jin from falling logs. Episode in Detail The episode starts with Min-Hyeong commenting on how good Yoo-jin's name is. He then goes on to say that she doesn't look like a woman in love. He stops after Yoo-jin tells that she is uncomfortable with him probing in her personal life. Meanwhile, Che-Lin drops by Min-Hyeong's office asking the receptionist where he is. She is then greeted by the Deputy Director Kim who explains Min-Hyeong's sudden departure with Yoo-jin to the ski resort. As Yoo-jin takes pictures of the resort she notices that Min-Hyeong's style of smoking is similar to that of Joon-Sang.Sang-Hyeok calls her to invite her to dinner but she declines because of the inspection.Che-Lin meets up with Sang-Hyeok and they soon start talking about Min-Hyeong, when Che-Lin tells Sang-Hyeok about Yoo-jin being with Min-Hyeong in the ski resort they decide to go to the resort to see them. As they go a blizzard warning is issued. At the resort Yoo-jin starts to follow Min-Hyeong around the place. She then recollects how Joon-Sang used to walk in her footprints so that he would be able to remember them. Min-Hyeong then asks her about what house she wanted to live in. At this she replies that any house would be fine if she lived with the person she loved. They then decide go up the peak to inspect the restaurant. As they go up in the cable car Min-Hyeong asks Yoo-jin why she always replied in a serious manner. When they reach the restaurant in the peak the power goes out and they are trapped in the blizzard. Min-Hyeong notices that Yoo-jin's shoes are wet so he takes it off for her and sets the hearth to warmup. Memories of her time with Jooon-sang flood into Yoo-jin's mind and soon she begins to lose her composure and starts riddling him with questions about his past when he tells her that he did his high schooling in the US and not in Korea. This throws her completely off composure and she starts to cry, running away from the restaurant and into the blizzard. Meanwhile Sang-Hyeok rushes up the mountain slope to reach Yoo-jin but he is not able to because of the blizzard. At the peak Min-Hyeong goes after Yoo-jin who is running wildly in the blizzard. A bundle of logs start to fall on top of the unaware Yoo-jin. Min-Hyeong dives over her and the logs are shown hitting his head as the episode ends. Winter Sonata Episode 7,0.png|Episode 7 Winter Sonata Episode 7,1.png|Oh Che-Lin Winter Sonata Episode 7,3.png|Yoo-jin on the camera Winter Sonata Episode 7,4.png|Yoo-jin in deep thought Winter Sonata Episode 7,5.png|Young Yoo-Jin blushing Winter Sonata Episode 7,6.png|Min-Hyeong through the lens Winter Sonata Episode 7,7.png|Che-Lin and Sang-Hyeok Winter Sonata Episode 7,8.png|The worried group Winter Sonata Episode 7,10.png|Sang-Hyeok braving the blizzard Winter Sonata Episode 7,11.png|Sang-Hyeok being held back Category:Anime Adaptation